


Naephoria (BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by SixNineTries



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David being the owner, Gen, I gots at least five more months before summer, Like oh my gosh, Okay enjoy :), also max does not know how to hold his tongue so profanity inbound, and this may or may not be based off of what happened with Arrival of The Torso Takers jklkh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixNineTries/pseuds/SixNineTries
Summary: After tragic incidents of the last week's events, Max feels even more burdened than ever and is mostly unable to go to sleep. He doesn't bother trying to tell anyone about it, but is even more watchful than ever. Instead, he just sits in his little corner, quietly scheming, and the camp may or may not be worried fo this mental state-He doesn't care though--the dark shadow still lurks throughout the forest entrance at day, and within at night.





	1. Naephoria, Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. Also, contructive criticism is allowed, but don't be rude about it.  
> Rude or offensive comments will either be reported or deleted depending on its severity. Good day.

Cicadas & Crickets- two very familiar insects that would urk the usual average person. It was different; Max sat awake in his cot, listening to the sounds they made, relaxed by them.

However, he wasn't fully relaxed. Oh no, far from it. The events the past week are what kept him up. Max quietly groans, mindful of his tent mate Neil who snored softly, mumbling equations in his restful sleep. The ten-year-old boy stared wistfully at the jewish male, envious on how everyone but him was able to get a good rest.

He sighed, slipping off the blanket from over himself, and off the bed. Max digs underneath the cot to find a flat box, one that held a special hoodie within. A yellow one, standing out from all his blue ones. David had sent him this after his first year at Camp Campbell with a loving card, when he was six and when they still cared.

He slides it on over his head, covering the original Camp Campbell yellow shirt. He missed those days, but he forgives them. He was a pain for everyone.

Max slides a flashlight from underneath the bed along with a pocket knife that could cut deep and one David didn't know he had in his possession- at least not yet. The woods were a dangerous place to go, if the things Quartermaster has shown him in the years he's been here are anything to go by.

Quartermaster: an honestly weird, and quite concerning, guy that was probably over a hundred years old. Especially if he was here at camp since David's counselors, Darla and Greg, were four years old.

Max shudders violently after remembering the night he, Nikki, Neil, and some ghost kid named Jasper found out about one of Quartermaster's kinky old people orgies.

That left him scarred for life. And he was pretty sure he could say the same for Neil. But not Nikki. Never Nikki. She usually forgot anything traumatizing within a few days. No wonder he and Neil's concern would spike when she would mention something similar to her dad enjoying Hookers & Blow.

"Where are you going?" Max freezes at the question, but turns to see Neil laying on his side and rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

"Out," the Indian boy mumbles curtly, shoving the pocket knife he'd been examining into his hoodie's pocket.

"Just- out? Where is this 'out'?" Shit. Neil's more suspicious, as he has now fully awoken, and is sitting up in bed.

"For a walk. That's 'out'," Max keeps his answers short as he grabs his ipod (that he rarely uses) from its charger. Hopefully he can leave before Neil starts asking elaborate questions.

"...For a walk. Do you know how suspicious that is considering it's four thirty-five in the morning? And plus, you've never worn a yellow hoodie in the past month I've known you. Kinda queer if you ask me."

Goddamnit, Neil. "Don't say that," Max says automatically. The jewish boy seriously needed to learn that queer these days was an insult to LGBT people.

Neil stays quiet, and so is Max.

But Max can feel his royal blue eyes tracking his every move.

"This isn't about last week's incidents, is it?"

Neil always knew how and where to hit the spot, huh?

Max breathes deep before turning back around to face him. "Ok, I'm going to be honest. It is about last week. And I don't care whatever the hell you say about me being crazy, but I know for a fact that I've been seeing a fucker roaming around the camp. So to put my worries to rest, I'm going to investigate."

Neil simply hums, tilting his head. "Would you like for me to go with you?"

"...If you want, ok. But if it isn't anything out there, don't laugh at me. This camp's fucking me up more than ever."

Neil snorts, slipping out of bed. "Sure."


	2. Ruined Perfections, Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is pissed; it's all ruined.

Two more sips of his coffee, bitter and strong, and Max still can't relax. Though maybe it won't work because the coffee's so goddamned strong, but he refuses to listen to his common sense. Tea, green or chamomile, was going to be a complicated thing to get in this godforsaken, low-budget camp.

He sits on a log just before the forest opening and nearby the dead bonfire. It is six in the morning, an hour before David comes to wake up the campers, and another two hours before Gwen drags herself out of bed and mentally prepares herself to deal with the devil spawns of the day. Just like every year before.

Monday: Morning- Nurf's Behavioral Correction Camp; evening- Dolph's Arts & Crafts Camp

Tuesday: Morning- Space Kid's Space Camp; evening- Ered's Extreme Sports Camp

Wednesday: Morning- Harrison's Magic Camp; evening- Nerris' Secondary Magic Camp

Thursday: Morning- Preston's Theatre Art Camp; evening- Neil's Science Camp

Friday: Morning- Nikki's Adventure Camp

And for the weekend would be times of relaxation- that is, if the campers didn't get into too much trouble. The schedule was easy to memorize, so Max worked around that schedule. Especially on days alike this one--ones where he could not comprehend the supernatural obscenities and decided to investigate.

He takes another sip of his coffee, though this one turned to a drink, and then a gulp as he drank down the last of his coffee. The counselors and campers could call him crazy all he'd like, but he'd been the one to save this goddamned camp from many occasions. Daniel and Camp Corp would not be as forgiving shall Camp Campbell get into their clutches.

"Good Morning, Campers~!" And cue the peppy voice of David, the moans and groans of complaint from the campers, and the singular "fuck you" from Gwen while David retaliated with a "language".

Max knows he looks like shit; dark shadows unders his eyes, and messy fluffs of curly hair that should be fixed (he took off the yellow hoodie earlier in exchange for his usual blue one), but he just opts to putting on his shades and patting at the black fluff until it was under some determination of maintained.

"Max? What are you doing out here alone?"

The boy glances up to see David, the world darkened by the black of the shades. His eyes narrowed, but he knew that the peppy counselor would not be able to see them clearly.

"Doing stuff. Waiting for whatever dumb shit we have to put up with today."

He could hear David click his tongue, and he could see him cross his arms. "That's no way to act now, Max! Nikki's Adventure Camp today is going to be fun with an array of tasks! And watch your language, young man!"

"Like every other day," Max mutters mockingly. "Wonderful."

"And why wouldn't it be? Now come on, it's better to get this started sooner than later. That way, we can have hours of fun!" And with that, David walks off with a pep to his step.

Max's nose scrunches up. God--how many descriptions of "pep" did he have to use with David? Apparently a lot.

Well the good thing was that Nikki usually got tired out after eight hours of adventures. After they ate breakfast in the mess hall, they would start at eight. From there, Adventure Camp would end at four in the afternoon. Absolutely perfect-- Max could stake out earlier than expected once practically everyone knocks out at camp.

He stands, stretches, and begins his tread on over to the small line of tired campers heading into the mess hall.

Absolutely perfect.

▃▃▃ linebreak, ha

When Nikki passes out into a puddle of mud, Max sighs in relief, glad to have to not do anymore climbing and glad to not have to change clothes again (he's gone through 30% of his wardrobe, now having no choice but to wear the yellow hoodie he had before--David's face lit up so goddamned bright).

But the he fucking choked when he saw Nikki jump up again with a shout of "more adventuring".

Max groans, tempted to fall off the rock climbing course and purposely break a bone.

There goes his perfect plans.


	3. Searing Words, Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight walk out in the chilling woods is Max's choice of action--recounting the many stupid things he's just done does not help the boundaries...

More steps of tennis shoes on grass and fallen leaves; a bright light shines upon the dark and murky hues of green and slight orange. Max treks through the woods once more, tired and sluggish, yet determined to find whomever wandered these woods. He doubts it's an animal, he knows Neil and the others think he's crazy, but he didn't care.

He wasn't about to let a single thing deter his search, no matter what.

His hoodie allowed a sufficient amount of warmth, and he shuddered at the drafts of cold wind that would get through the weaves of thread and fabric covering his torso. It was early July, right? Why is it so cold now?

He shakes it off and continues walking, deeper and deeper, yet still on the path carved into the earthly brown and coarse dirt.

He was sure it was extremely early into the morning, and he would have checked if he'd brought his watch with him. He was in such a rush to investigate before the next day's activities.

Max straightens his lips into a thin line, contemplating. Why did he come out here so late/early? Nevertheless, why alone?

Gosh he could be idiotic. Anything could maul his small, stupid, pre-pubescent body out here. Bears, wolves, foxes (if they felt as if), or even murders lurking.

He recoils, stopping in his tracks for a quick second. Wasn't there a report of a pedophile roaming around the outer ridges of Lake Lilac earlier? Goddamn it, Max- get your shit together.

He continues walking, ignoring the chilling feel getting more intense, and occasionally rubbing at his eyes in a sleepy manner.

He really needed to spend a full day in bed. Maybe if the bags got worse, Gwen would take some sort of sypathy and let him sleep in...?

Nope. That was not a possibility.

More crunching of leaves until the sound doubles in weight. Max stops, and quickly turns to look behind him, not seeing anything.

Please tell him that was a squirrel looking for revenge. He'd really appreciate a squirrel chasing after him right now.

He scans for a couple of seconds more, before turning back around only to be met with a wide, horrid grin.

Max yelps, skittering back and falling onto his ass while dropping the flashlight in the process.

Good job, Max.

The figure picks up the flashlight, shining it in between them enough to where both of them could see. "My, my. What are you doing out here alone, Max?"

Too congested-sounding and deep to be David or Gwen. Shit.

Max redirects his gaze from the light source to the man's face --and yep-- it's Daniel. He scowls, and pushes himself up to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't think I haven't been seeing you wandering around camp."

"Well aren't you the most clever little guy?" Daniel's grins widens impossibly so, and Max just thinks that his lips might crack from being stretched so far. "I've just been staking out my next prey. I didn't expect it to be you."

Max frowns, hesitant to take a step back. It only took a few steps for Daniel to get to Max; he wouldn't have enough time nor enough distance between to run. "You should be in the hospital. No, you should be arrested!"

"I should, but Lake Lilac's police department is a bit ignorant, don't you think? And besides," Daniel's bright blue eyes had trailed off before they snapped back to him. "I told you before, I was in the hospital. I'm Lactose Intolerant now." His face scrunched up into one of anguish. "Don't you know what's like to not-"

"-to not eat icecream. Yeah, I know," the boy intercepts, face blank. "You still haven't explained elaborately on the matter of why you are wandering around camp."

Daniel straightens, and semi-frowns. "I would explain it to you, but I have no need to. It's the same as: I would kill you right now, but I'm have no reason to."

Max thins his lips. "What about that Ẍemug bullshit? The need to sacrifice children? The acceptance if you do?"

"It was getting me nowhere."

Max recoils, stepping back once or twice with an eyebrow raise. "You- heh- you say it's not getting you nowhere? Are you...are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Max," he tilted his head. "But I suggest you not come back to this forest or I'll be forced to kill."

Max shudders at the innocently-placed smile.

"I don't need you ruining my plans again. So I suggest you leave. And if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you'll never be rid of it again, whether it be by whisperings or murder. Goodnight, Max."

Daniel turns with a smile, walking off and humming quietly.

Max blinks, and watches the man's back as he disappears into the woods. Deeper and deeper. It takes him a minute, but then the Indian boy notices he is gone and he took the flashlight with him.

He cards his fingers through his hair, breathing out. Why did he have the sudden change all of a sudden? Wasn't he just-? The forest floor and scenery is hard to see in the pitch black dark. He frowns.

"Goddamn it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah...

I’m going to re-write this because I don’t even know what I was doing at this point in time, lol. But don’t worry, he re-write should be out pretty soon. We have plenty of breaks ahead of us in school.

Also, two more months. Season four. B a m. I can’t wait :>

(Also, they said the last episode would be pretty emotion since, I think, Miles?, said his voice hurts from the emotional acting. Also, I think next season is the last.

I say this because in season three, in one of the episodes, Max was messing around with something and I saw a calender that said July 26th. Just a minor feature I noticed, but this version of summer lasts through August. So Season Four might take place in August.)

A n y wa ys, before I got off track- I will re-write this, and have a good day :)


	5. YO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y E S

SEEING THE TRAILER OF SEASON 4 MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE AGAIN—

MAX HOLDING A GUN IS MY LIFE FOR SOME REASON FHDNDBDHD-

Also Cameron is learning so badly how to life correctly lol

**Author's Note:**

> y e e t, still waiting for season four goddamn it, five more months-


End file.
